The present invention relates to hand tools of the type which are relatively non-conducting electrically so that they can be safely used in applications where they may come into contact with sources of electrical power.
Various types of electrically insulated hand tools have been available for many years. Such tools typically include a standard metal shaft which, in addition to being connected to a handle which is formed of electrically insulating material, such as wood or plastic, is also coated or covered with an insulating material. Such insulated tools work acceptably well as long as the insulating covering is intact and in good condition. But, if the insulation becomes damaged, such a tool may be dangerous if it comes into contact with a source of electrical power, the danger being the risk of electrical shock to the user or inadvertent shorting of electrical circuits with which the shaft may come into contact. Therefore, such insulated tools are not recommended for use on live electrical wiring, contacts, or the like.
Certain types of tools with elongated shanks or shafts are formed of electrically insulating material. One such tool is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,277. But such prior tools do not have work-engaging portions which are designed to be movable in use relative to the shaft.